


Got A Handle On It

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Cassie may not get along, but for something like this they don't <i>need</i> to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Handle On It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=904563#cmt904563) "Rose Wilson/Cassie Sandsmark, object insertion".

Shit, this is one of those things that makes life worth living. 

Wonder Girl, shining example to the rest of the Teen Titans of everything that’s pure and sweet and earnest and stalwart and true and all that crap. Laid out across Rose’s bed, sweaty and flushed and _naked_.

Okay, so maybe Cassie isn’t _really_ the prissy little princess Rose likes to make her out to be. For starters, she’s got one _hell_ of a temper.

But that’s kind of the point. Cassie’s fucking _glorious_ when she gets pissed off. Which means Rose considers it her _duty_ to wind Cassie up at every opportunity.

Like now, Cassie’s _glaring_ at her, legs spread and chest heaving and obviously so damn horny and _still_ looking like she’s five seconds away from throwing Rose across the room.

“C’mon, _do_ it,” she snaps, fucking _growls_ , and Rose hates taking orders but for situations like this she’ll always make exceptions.

Rose still waits a moment to make sure Cassie sees the smirk on her face, sees how much she’s enjoying all this impatience, and Cassie’s eyes narrow even more. Teeth bared like a damned _animal_.

It doesn’t really get much better than this.

Rose digs in with her nails, letting them bite into the skin of Cassie’s inner thighs. Roughly shoving her legs further apart, even though they’re already spread so beautifully wide. It gets her a hiss, although she knows it takes more than that to actually _hurt_ Cassie. 

Which means that noise was more about Cassie _knowing_ Rose is toying with her. 

Which makes Rose want to tease all the more.

She can’t keep Cassie waiting any longer, though. The truth is she doesn’t _want_ to. 

She braces her hands on Cassie’s knees, leaning down, biting and licking and sucking a path up Cassie’s inner thighs. Pressing her face between Cassie’s legs, _nuzzling_ her there, alternating between keeping her lips soft and making her mouth hard. 

Pressing her tongue inside, damn well making _love_ to Cassie’s cunt. Rolling her tongue, licking everywhere, thrusting inside in slow, rippling movements. Getting _messy_ with it, tasting all of Cassie’s pleasure.

And Cassie, she’s fucking _groaning_ , these deep, feral noises that make Rose want to ride her face. Hands gripping the bed sheets hard enough to _tear_ them, fingers ripping holes through the bedding. Bucking up against Rose’s mouth, and she’s so close, Rose can feel it in the roll of her hips.

Rose’s hand fumbles for the bedside table, mouth never stopping, tongue keeping Cassie distracted. Her fingers close around her hairbrush, and she slowly slides it across the bed, careful to keep it out of Cassie’s sight.

The handle is long and round, a little wider in the middle, smooth unblemished plastic. 

She waits until the next time Cassie’s back arches, and then Rose holds Cassie’s hip with one hand and uses the other to slide the end of the handle inside of her.

Cassie shivers and makes a surprised sound, a _soft_ sound, and Rose glances up the length of her body.

Cassie’s staring down at her, eyes huge and mouth slightly open. There’s only a thin ring of blue around her pupils and Rose watches as she unconsciously licks her lips.

Rose is pretty damn good at reading people, but even if she wasn’t she’d know when somebody’s so blatantly asking for _more_.

Rose grins and begins to slide the hairbrush handle further in.

Cassie’s head drops back against the pillow immediately, chest rising off the bed, a sharp cry slipping from her lips that only grows more high-pitched as Rose opens her around the handle. There’s no resistance, Cassie’s so wet and ready for her, and Rose just holds it inside of her for a moment, letting her _feel_ it.

The holes in the sheets tear a little further open under Cassie’s fingers when Rose slides the handle almost all the way out.

She waits until Cassie’s panting, until she’s _squirming_ , and then she thrusts it back in. Dropping her head down at the same time to press her lips against Cassie’s clit, and Cassie yells for her, loud enough that the other Titans _have_ to be hearing it.

Let them all hear what Rose can do for her, how she can make their precious Wonder Girl lose her damn _mind_.

She _fucks_ Cassie with the brush handle, giving it to her hard and deep. Bristles pointing down towards the bed so they don’t irritate Rose’s chin as she works her mouth against Cassie’s clit. Being so rough with it, because Cassie can take it, she can take it so well. Kissing, licking, sucking, until Cassie’s making a constant stream of noise, until she’s practically _delirious_ with it.

Waiting until Cassie’s hips aren’t even touching the bed anymore, and she could be levitating, she could just be bracing her weight on her feet, but it doesn’t matter. It’s mean she’s almost there, and that’s when Rose gives the handle a nice _twist_ on the next thrust, letting just the faintest hint of her teeth brush over Cassie’s clit.

The scream Cassie makes when she comes is probably Rose’s favourite noise in the world.

Rose keeps fucking her through her orgasm, handle working every twitch of her hips, until Cassie slumps bonelessly back against the bed with a sigh.

And _this_ is the Cassie that Rose likes, because this, to her, is the _real_ Cassie. Strung-out on pleasure, tired and trembling and actually looking relaxed for once. No pressure, no responsibilities, no pedestal.

Just this beautiful blonde in Rose’s bed.

But she’s not going to _tell_ Cassie that, not going to let on that maybe Rose is being harder on her than she needs to be.

That’s not her style.

So instead she’ll savour these fleeting moments. And then, once they’re over, it’s back to the usual routine, driving Cassie crazy, teasing and mocking and taunting until Cassie _snaps_ , until she loses her temper again.

And then it’s only a matter of time until Rose can coax her back into her bed for more.


End file.
